What If
by AmethystDragon14
Summary: What if Luce remembered everything after her first kiss with Daniel in Fallen. Even her time in heaven This is an AU of how it could have gone if Luce had her memories back from the start. WARNING: there are slight SPOILERS for ALL the books if you have not finished reading the fallen series I suggest you read with caution
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. So I recently read the Fallen series by Lauren Kate and became** _ **obsessed**_ **with it. One thing I did wonder is what would have happened if Luce** _ **did**_ **remember everything after Daniel first kissed her in Fallen. Thus this story. This story is AU obviously but I thought it was a good avenue to explore.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE This story is** _ **completely**_ **non-profit I own NOTHING**

As Daniel kissed her flashes started going through Luce's head. She saw herself and Daniel in different timelines. Egypt, China, Russia, Huston England. Faster and faster until they blurred in her head, right back to the very beginning. Her time in heaven. Lucinda remembered everything

Daniel pulled away and stared at her with the saddest expression on his face Luce smiled up at him. She wanted to tell him everything. How much she had missed him, that she loved him but she could barely get the words out.

"Daniel… "She whispered.

"Your still here" He whispered back staring at her. Luce brushed her lips against his again subtly before pulling away.

"Yeah I am" she whispered.

Daniel backed away from her and started to pace "you won't be for long" "soon they will drag you away" he muttered raking his hands through his blonde hair. "I can't believe your still here" "Maybe they are running late" Daniel glanced at the sky searching for the Announcers.

"Daniel" Luce cried grabbing his arm and pulling him back to her. She cupped his face in her hands making him look at her. She didn't know how long she had, being with him while she remembered but she wasn't going to waste a second.

"Look at me it's _me_ I remember" she whispered. Hazel eyes locked on violet-grey ones as they stared at each other. Luce hoped he could see it in her eyes. Slowly Daniel's hand reached up to cup her face.

"Lucinda?" he whispered in disbelief Luce nodded frantically lunching herself forward and wrapping her arms around him burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's me I remember everything" her voice was muffled by his shirt but he heard her. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him burying his face in her hair.

"I missed you _so_ much Daniel whispered

Luce nodded "Me too you have no idea"

Daniel chuckled "I think I do"

Luce laughed to because yes actually Daniel _would_ have an idea. Luce pulled away and kissed him again Daniel kissed her back but pulled away quickly looking worried again. Luce smiled reassuringly

"I'm still here" she told him.

Daniel stared at her "how is that possible we've _never_ gotten this far. "You have never remembered for this long and still been alive." As he was speaking he sank down the boardwalk rail pulling her with him so that Luce was sitting in his lap. Luce thought about it going through every word of the curse in her head before she gasped

"It's because I'm not baptized" she gasped

"What?" Daniel asked

"Remember the line in the curse? _If there is ever a time where she is not ushered into religious belief she will be free to make her own choice_ I'm not baptized it's my own choice!" Luce gasped. Daniel stared at her and Luce could see the wheels turning in his head

"That's why I can kiss you" he realized. As if to prove it Daniel leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers Luce wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"I love you Lucinda" Daniel breathed when their lips parted.  
Luce smiled "I love you to Daniel". Luce rested her head on his shoulder her eyes closing. They sat there for a while until Daniel carried Luce back to the car brushing her hair back gently as he placed her in the passenger seat.

Luce didn't wake up until Daniel was carrying her back to her room at Sword and Cross. She watched as a camera turned on them. "We are so busted" she whispered

"Don't worry about the reds" Daniel said calmly as he pushed open the door to her room with his shoulder. He placed her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. "don't disappear on me" he whispered his eyes vulnerable.

"I won't" Luce whispered back

"Promise?" Daniel asked

"I promise" Luce whispered knowing she couldn't exactly guarantee that but she'd say anything to make Daniel feel better.

"Get some rest now but find me before class tomorrow? We still have a lot talk about" he asked her

"You know I will I don't want to go a day without seeing you now" Luce whispered. Daniel smiled and began to back away, before he was completely out of her reach Luce grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to kiss him again.

"I love you" she told him again needing him to know that.

"I love you to" Daniel whispered back

Luce watched him as he walked to the door keeping him in sight as long as she could. Daniel gave her one last smile before he closed the door.

Luce laid her head down on her pillow closing her eyes as she drifted into a deep sleep.

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? This is my first time writing for the Fallen fandom so let me know how I did please? Let me know if you guys want a second chapter. I would love some reviews even it's just a smiley face. Please review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys. So here's chapter 2 of my What If story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce lay on her bed staring at the two letters wondering what to do. They had been in her room when she had woken up, slipped under her door as she slept.

When Luce had woken up she had been so happy she didn't even care she didn't have an excuse for missing her morning classes. Her only thought was _Daniel._ That was when she had noticed the letters.

There was the one from Cam which she had expected. Apologizing for last night and asking her to meet him to talk it out. Then there was the one from Daniel. Daniel's letter simply said _meet me at the lake I love you_.

Luce wanted to her lips were still tingling from their kiss last night. She wanted to see him more than anything, to make sure that he wasn't going to be torn from her now that she had her memories back. The problem was what to do about Cam. Part of Luce wondered if she _should_ go see him if only to tell him point blank that there could never be anything between them, especially not now. Luce also wasn't the type of girl to leave a guy waiting for her without an explanation.

On the other hand Luce worried that going to see Cam would give him the wrong impression and she certainly didn't want Daniel to come looking for her and get the wrong idea. Wouldn't _not_ showing up give Cam the message that there was nothing between them and there never would be.

Luce got up from the bed and picked up the two letters turning them over in her hands. _I think he'll get the message._ She thought throwing Cam's one in the bin and walking out the door.

The relief that came over Luce when she saw Daniel leaning up against the tree by the lake was indescribable. Maybe it was silly of her but she couldn't help but worry that if the curse couldn't take her away from Daniel. It would somehow take _Daniel_ away from _her_.

Daniel turned hearing her footsteps.

"You're here" he breathed holding out his arms. Luce stepped into them eagerly. The familiar warmth of being in Daniel's embrace engulfed her.

"Of course I am" she told him brushing her lips against his. Daniel pulled her closer deepening the kiss, his hands running down her back. While Luce's arms tightened around his neck.

Daniel pulled away and smiled at her before pulling her gently into a sitting position against the tree with him. Luce rested her head on his shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about" she reminded him. Daniel nodded.

"With having your memories back do you think you could use your wings again? He asked. Luce thought about it.

"I don't know" she hadn't tried to use her wings but then she hadn't known she _had_ them before now.

"Do you want to try? Daniel asked. After a moment of thought Luce shook her head.

"Not now we don't want the wrong people knowing I've got my memories back" a hint of sadness crept into her voice, "I miss my wings" Luce whispered. Daniel's hand cupped her check and he kissed her forehead sympathetically.

"I missed flying with you" he told her.

Luce smiled but she noticed that Daniel suddenly had a very serious expression on his face.

"Daniel what is it?" she asked him trying to read his eyes

He sighed looking down "Cam called off the Truce last night."

"He did what? When?" Luce gasped

"After I put you to bed he was waiting outside your door to punch me. Daniel said annoyed.

"I hope you kicked his butt" Luce muttered

Daniel laughed and was about to reply when they both heard footsteps.

"Luce?" Cam's voice called Luce and Daniel shot to their feet as Cam walked into the clearing. His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed at the sight of them together.

"What are you doing here Cam?" Luce snapped

"I was looking for you but it seems you already have company" Cam growled glaring at Daniel. Luce stepped in front of Daniel protectively.

"Don't you dare look at him like that he has more right to be here with me then you do" Luce growled at Cam.

"Oh and why is that? Cam asked sarcastically

" _Daniel_ actually looks after me instead of abandoning me and getting into fights" Luce growled

Cam looked down "That's why I was looking for you I wanted to apologize" Cam said "why didn't you come meet me?" Cam asked a hurt note in his tone.

"Gee Cam you would think that me not showing up would give you the message I _don't want to talk to you_." Luce snapped "I think we all know that you wanted to do more than just apologize to me" "you have been coming between me and Daniel since I first got here, I bet you were hoping to kiss me and Daniel walk in on it." Cam looked down at the ground again his body language making it clear Luce was right.

"I'm only going to say this once Cam there will _never ever_ be _anything_ between us" "so get that through your head" Luce wanted to also say that she wasn't Lilith but that would give away too much.

Daniel who had been quiet up till now put a hand on her shoulder "Lucinda it's okay" he whispered too low for Cam to hear. Luce glanced back at him and her face softened instantly. Something that Cam noticed.

"It seems you have _chosen_ your side Luce "Cam said darkly. The way he emphasized the word chosen didn't go unnoticed by Luce and a shiver of fear ran through her. Did he know?

Cam locked eyes with Daniel "this isn't over _brother._ " He snarled before storming away.

Luce spun and instantly wrapped her arms around Daniel as he pulled her to him.

"Daniel what are we going to do?" "Do you think he knows?" Daniel sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"Cam knows something I just don't know _what"_ He said gently "but I will find out" Daniel pulled back a little so he could look Luce in the eyes.

"As to what we do now _you_ need to head back to school and act like everything's normal, go find Penn" he told her seriously.

" _What?_ You want me to leave you? I can't…" Luce gasped but she trailed off as she realized Daniel was right. If she suddenly started going off with Daniel after they had been so distant lately, the wrong people would start to wonder.

Daniel stroked her check "I'll find you again tonight before anything drastic happens" he promised "if you need me you'll know where I am"

Luce sighed "I _always_ need you but ok" Daniel leaned in and kissed her Luce's lips lingered on his trying to make the kiss last as he pulled away.

"I love you" he told her

"I love you to" she said back softly

"Go on" he whispered

Luce slowly backed from Daniel, keeping her eyes locked on his as long as she could before she had to turn away.

 **Wow this was a** _ **long**_ **chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I hope Luce didn't seem** _ **to**_ **out of character here with Cam. But we have to remember** _ **this**_ **Lucinda** **has her memories she knows everything so her reactions are going to be different.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys. Wow I'm really on a roll with these chapters. But I have the plot very clearly in my head and it wants to be written! I know some of you will wonder why I didn't have Luce stay with Daniel last chapter but for the sake of the plot she** _ **had**_ **to leave him okay? ( I know I didn't like it either)** **Let's see how the battle plays out with Lucinda having her memories.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce barged into her room hoping for a second to think. She was still battling with herself over leaving Daniel. It seemed like she could not even have that. As she sat down heavily in her computer chair she realized she was sitting on something hard.

"Ow" she yelped standing up again. Luce looked to see to see what it was and picked up the book, The Watchers: Myth in Medieval Europe.

Daniel's book.

Luce sat in the chair again holding the book carefully. It almost seemed to thrum in her hands as if the book was alive. Luce carefully opened the cover and saw a note tucked into the front.

 _Yes I broke into your room with a spare key-sorry_

 _But this is important you need to read this. Find me later so we can talk about it_

 _Xoxo_

 _Penn_

Luce was now becoming concerned about how much Penn was figuring out about this. How much did she know? Luce didn't want her best friend at Sword and Cross caught up in this.

Thoughts about Penn were chased from her mind as she looked at the photograph on the first page though. It was of her and Daniel in her last lifetime Helston, England 1854. Luce smiled sadly that had been one of her favorite lifetimes, but she had never understood why Daniel's smile looked so worried. Now she did.

Luce's head snapped up. She had to find Daniel. No she had to find Daniel _and_ Penn. Carefully setting the book down she raced off to the library.

The first people she saw were Arriane and Roland playing chess "checkmate" Arriane smirked

"Luce" Roland called as he spotted her.

"Have you guys seen Penn?" Luce asked

Arriane shook her head "nope but now that I have supremely beaten Roland at chess" "how about we play a new game?" "The 'let's talk about the photo of Luce getting into a strange car game'"

Luce gasped "someone took a photo?"

Arriene nodded "Molly was going to give you hell for it, threatening to report you until I set her straight"

"Thanks" Luce told her "dammit I knew I shouldn't have gone" Luce said angrily

"I should have talked to Cam about it today" Luce muttered.

"Bam pay up Arri" Roland said

"What?" Luce asked

"We made a bet you see on who you saw today" "Arriane bet you were with Daniel I bet you were with Cam" Roland explained.

"I _was_ with Daniel" Luce told them firmly Arriane looked much happier at this while Roland's face fell.

"What is this, a betting pool on Luce's love life?" Luce muttered. She wanted to tell them all bets were off, she would never go anywhere with Cam again if she could help it. But now was not the time.

"Anyway I have to find Penn" Luce told them walking off. Instead of finding Penn however Luce crashed right into Miss Sophia. "I'm sorry" Luce said

"Why Lucinda are you feeling alright?" Miss Sophia asked feeling her forehead "yes you don't look well at all" "I'd take your temperature but I don't have my kit anymore"

Luce pulled away "no I'm fine I was talking to Daniel today" she muttered

"Ah and what did he say?" Miss Sophia asked

"He kissed me" Luce blurted

"He what? And your still _here?"_ Miss Sophia gasped

"I don't know why I told you that Luce muttered forget I said that." Then what Miss Sophia had said made it through to Luce's brain. They only people who would ask that were people who know about the curse. How did Miss Sophia know? Who was she?

Before Luce could think on it any more a cold chill made it's way up her body. It was starting.

"Daniel" Luce gasped walking quickly to the door.

"Lucinda where are you going?" Miss Sophia asked.

"To find Daniel" Luce called back, already halfway out the door.

"I'll go with you" Miss Sophia told her catching up, Luce wanted to say no but she didn't want Miss Sophia to know she knew everything and if she flat out refused it could tip her off, so she had to nod. She suddenly had a very bad feeling about Miss Sophia's interest about her and Daniel

 ** _XXX_**

The two of them stepped into the night; Luce looked around and could see the outlines of the Announcers crawling up the shadows. She shivered.

'Where is Daniel?" Miss Sophia didn't seem worried.

"I'm not sure Luce answered I left him at the cemetery". They hurried off. Luce's anxiety grew when she spotted Penn at the cemetery front gates.

"Penn what are you doing here?" Luce gasped Penn didn't answer just stared in horror at something in front of her. Luce turned and her own horror grew as she spotted the huge black shadow.

"I've got to get down there" she gasped. Penn grasped her arm as she started forward.

" _No_ Luce you can't" she cried

"I'm sorry Penn but I have to but _you_ have to get out of here _now_ " "I don't want you getting hurt" Luce told her pleadingly.

"But….." Luce didn't hear the end of what Penn said as she raced off. Luce's legs where burning by the time she reached the big oak tree. She leaned against it gasping for breath.

But then through the branches of the tree she finally saw him. Standing at the top of the mausoleum, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Daniel" she cried racing forward again.

"Lucinda" she heard him call back. Frantically she tried to climb the marble of the mausoleum but a tap on her shoulder made her jump and fall back. She gasped with relief as Daniels arms caught her.

"You picked a fine time to get here" Daniel tried to joke with her.

Luce snorted and hit him lightly on the arm. " _You_ were the one who was supposed to find _me_ when it got drastic" she reminded him.

Daniel chuckled "sorry I got held up" Luce laughed weakly, she knew she shouldn't feel as safe as she did with the battle so close but, when she was in Daniel's arms nothing else seemed to matter.

A low cough interrupted them. Luce turned her head to see Penn and Miss Sophia behind them. Penn gave a little shrug as if to say _I don't know what's going on but I won't leave you_.

As much as Luce adored her friend for that, this was no place for a mortal.

"Penn…." She started to say.

" _Daniel"_ Miss Sophia snapped cutting her off "what on earth have you been telling her?" "There's a natural order you can't just do as you want"

"He barely told me anything Luce snapped back coming to Daniel's defense I figured it out myself". She turned to Daniel looking into his eyes, hoping to tell him silently that she didn't want Miss Sophia to know about her memories. He gave a slight nod.

"I love you" she told him in a low voice. Daniel smiled and was about to reply when…..

 _Clap_

 _Clap clap_

 _Clap clap clap._

Luce and Daniel spun around to see Cam come out of the shadows behind them.

"Oh bravo _bravo_ you have really touched my soul, isn't that sweet? He loves you to don't you Daniel? Cam said mockingly

"Cam" Daniel said in a low voice _"do not_ do this _"_

"What? Oh you mean this?" Cam snapped his fingers and a tiny flame appeared "Or this?" he asked as shadows the shape of snakes ran up his arms. He petted the largest one's head. "Is that what you meant?" Daniel glared at him.

"Just tell me why"

"You know why" Cam said pointing at Luce " _she's_ still here but not for long and this time she'll be gone for _good"_ All of a sudden Sophia started to scream wildly. It was a language Luce knew she had heard before but couldn't quite place.

Daniel glanced at Sophia "why would you say that?" he asked her.

"What is she saying?" Luce asked

"Allow us to translate" a new voice called as Arriane and Gabbe came down.

"Cams right Daniel somethings different. Something about Luce it could end this time" Gabbe said

Daniel brow furrowed then he gasped and started to shake.

"You….. You're not…that's why…." He gasped

"Daniel Luce cried tightening her hold on him talk to me" she pleaded. But even as she tried to calm him. Her mind was already working it out, she wasn't baptized in all the stories she had heard resurrection always came after baptism. Which meant…

"Oh my god" she whispered. Daniel nodded frantically

"You have to go; you have to get out of here" he cried

"But…." Luce started

Daniel cut her off. "I'll find you afterwards but this changes _everything_ " He pulled her closer and whispered so only she could hear "without your wings you can't fight either" He spoke louder now "just promise me you will run and not look back"

"I'll take her" Miss Sophia called "I know a safe place"

Luce was still reluctant but as Penn began to drag her away, she glanced at Arriane and Gabbe she had to trust they would watch out for Daniel.

They ran back towards the dorms. Penn suddenly cried out as she was hit by a black shadow. Luce gasped as she saw the blood and burnt skin.

A deafening roar made Luce glance back and she cried out in horror as she saw the massive black shadow. Daniel was fighting _that?_ Instinctively Luce's body lunched itself back in his direction.

"Oh no you don't" Miss Sophia said grabbing Luce by the scruff of the neck and dragging her the other way. It took Luce a moment to realize she was carrying Penn with one arm.

"Where are we going?" "Penn needs help" Luce said

"To one of the only rooms not covered in sports equipment" Miss Sophia told her unlocking a door Luce hadn't seen before. Miss Sophia pushed Luce down the long staircase and set Penn on the floor.

"Luce?" Penn whispered "I'm scared"

"Don't be you will be ok" "you're so strong" Luce told her squeezing her hand.

"Give me a break" Miss Sophia scoffed "she's only slowing us down". From inside her jacket sleaze she drew out a sliver dagger. Luce's eyes widened in horror. Miss Sophia drew her arm back.

"No!" Luce cried lunging to stop her but Miss Sophia knew what she was doing and threw her out of the way. She dragged the dagger across Penn's throat. A sick feeling of horror came over Luce. Miss Sophia hadn't closed the windows to keep them safe, she'd done it to keep _Luce_ in.

Miss Sophia shoved her in another room. There was a small white alter and Luce's panic increased.

"Be a dear and lay down will you?" Miss Sophia asked lighting some candles. Because she was so dizzy Luce did as she was told.

"Now where did I…..oh yes" Miss Sophia muttered to herself in that strange language.

"You planned this" Luce gasped

"Of course I did _Lucinda_ I've been waiting a long time for this" Miss Sophia told her, tying her wrists and legs down. The way she empathized Luce's name made her wonder.

"What do you mean?" Luce asked

"Don't play stupid with me" I know you have your memories back Miss Sophia snapped "why else would you have been so calm finding out Daniel's an angel?" "You _already knew_ " Miss Sophia said

Luce saw no point in denying it now. "You think killing me will force Daniel to choose a side" Luce realized. Miss Sophia smirked and nodded.

"It won't work you know Daniel _already_ made his choice" "we both did" "we chose _each other"_ Luce snapped.

"We shall see dear" Miss Sophia laughed raising the dagger.

" _No"_ Luce cried. Two things happened then first was the glass roof shattered, glass raining down on her. The second thing was there was a burning pain in Luce's shoulders, her jacket ripped and huge sliver wings broke out. _Her wings_.

"No!" "Not yet" Miss Sophia screamed running towards the door. Luce wanted to stop her but at that moment the glowing light surrounding her took on a familiar violet hue, and a figure appeared. A figure Luce would recognize anywhere. _Daniel._ Luce saw him standing in front of the alter. He smiled at her then slowly extended his arms as _his_ wings slowly unfurled from his back.

Luce gazed at him in awe, the same way Daniel was looking at her. He slowly reached toward her and for a moment Luce was unsure as if his touch was going to be something bigger then she could handle. But it wasn't it was simply _Daniel._

Luce reached behind him and brushed her fingers against his wings. They seemed softer then she remembered.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered.

Daniel smiled "Not as beautiful as you" he said brushing his fingers against _her_ wings. Luce shivered in pleasure. Daniel kissed her softly.

"You are who you _truly_ are now." He whispered as he pulled away. Luce smiled.

"I'm Lucinda" she said softly "I'm your angel"

 **Wow! Are you guys still with me? This chapter was** _ **massive**_ **I debated splitting it into two but I myself don't like it when authors do that with battle chapters. So I didn't want to do that to you. I made a line break so you guys can breathe. What did you think of Luce getting her wings back? Surprised? Or not? Please review and tell me.**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. Here's the last chapter of What If. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FALLEN ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO LAUREN KATE**

Luce and Daniel crossed the campus hand in hand, walking toward the cemetery. Luce wasn't quite over everything that happened. Getting her wings back, Penn dying. Luce had insisted that Penn be buried next to her father. Knowing that's what they both would have wanted. There was also the fact that this was Luce's last day at Sword and Cross. Luce loathed the idea of leaving Daniel when she'd only just _truly_ gotten him back. But she understood. There were a lot of angels that would be interested in her new mortality status. And not all of them good.

At the cemetery front gates the police where racing around. Randy was barking into her walkie-talkie. "I don't know _what_ happened." You better get down here"

Luce knew they wouldn't find anything. Only dust that they wouldn't understand. She glanced around worried. Daniel squeezed her hand.

"Just act baffled and no one will look at us twice" he whispered. Luce wasn't sure it would be that easy but he was right. No one gave them a second glance as they headed toward the oak trees.

"What now?" Luce asked when they were out of sight. Daniel smiled

"Now we do something we've both wanted to do for a while" He said as he unfurled his wings. Luce shivered with excitement as her own wings unfolded. They shot up through the trees together, high into the clouds. Luce laughed she had missed this so much.

Daniel let her fly for a bit, before he took her hand and started leading her towards the lake. They settled by the tree. Luce curled into Daniel trying to savour every moment with him, before she had to leave.

Daniel tightened his arm around her and kissed her hair. "I love you" he told her softly

"I love you to" she answered smiling at him from where her head rested on his shoulder. Daniel suddenly pulled away from her slightly and Luce felt his hands brush her hair away from her neck.

"Here" He told her as she felt him put something around it. Luce glanced down and saw a small sliver locket with a rose on the front. She had seen Daniel wearing it before getting her memories back, but had never had time to ask him about it.

"My locket" she gasped her hand flying to it She popped the tiny catch and gasped at the tiny photo inside. "Lucia" she whispered looking at the photo of her and Daniel from the World War 1 lifetime.

So many different lifetimes, so many different girls but one thing _never_ changed. She loved Daniel every time.

Luce smiled up at Daniel and kissed him softly. Daniel pulled her closer When they finally pulled away they both heard the faint roar of a plane engine.

"Come on….. It's time to go" told her softly helping her to her feet. They both unfolded their wings and took off. Mr Cole was waiting by the plane with Luce's bag.

"A little angel told me you might need this" he said holding it up.

"Who you calling little?" Arriane's voice called as she and Gabbe flew into the clearing.

"We came to say goodbye" Gabbe said smiling sadly at Luce. Luce returned the sad smile. She had barely had any time with her friends and now not knowing when she would see them again was hard.

Arrianne pulled her into a hug. "Don't do anything stupid, like getting turned into a pile of ash" she told her "we need you" Tears filled Luce's eyes they may have needed her but she wondered if they knew how much _she_ needed _them_.

Gabbe was next to hug her "Be safe honey" she whispered. Luce nodded

"Look after him for me? She whispered pleadingly in Gabbe's ear her eyes flickering to Daniel. Gabbe and Daniel had always been close, just as she and Gabbe had.

Gabbe nodded "you know I will" she whispered back.

Luce's tears started to fall as she turned to Daniel.

"We'll give you two a moment alone" Mr Cole said going to the plane "when the engine starts its three minutes to take off Lucinda"

Daniel kissed her tears away. "This isn't forever Lucinda." He told her softly

"I know Luce sniffed it's just…I just got you back" she whispered tightening her arms around him as Daniel tightened his around her.

Luce pulled back slightly so she could look into the violet eyes she loved.

"I love you" she whispered as she kissed him. Daniel pulled her closer almost pulling her off her feet. Luce tried to burn the memory of Daniel kissing her into her brain as she didn't know when she would have the feeling again.

The plane engine revved. They pulled away slowly

"I love you never forget that" Daniel whispered to her.

"You know I won't" Luce whispered back as she slowly backed away. She gave him one last look before running inside the plane.

"Two minutes to take-off" Mr Cole told her as she took her seat wiping away her tears. The plane started to move picking up speed. Luce worried they would crash into the lake.

"I've done this before don't worry" Mr Cole told her.

Luce gazed out the window as the plane took off over the lake. She could see the boardwalk. Where she and Daniel had kissed for the first time. That moment had changed everything. Luce looked out at the sky searching for Daniel; faintly through the clouds she could see a small violet light. Luce gave a small smile. Then reached to touch her locket and brought it to her lips.

Lucinda knew it wasn't over yet, there were many things out there that wanted to hurt her and those she loved. Beings that wanted to try and force her and Daniel to make the choice.

Heaven or Hell

But what they couldn't understand was that they had already made their choice. Lucinda chose Daniel and Daniel chose Lucinda. They would _always_ choose each other. No matter what.

 _ **Love was their choice.**_

 **And done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story I enjoyed writing it. The reasons I wrote it was one: it wouldn't get out of my head until I did. And because frankly there are not** _ **nearly**_ **enough stories about the Fallen series on this site. Anyway I hope you liked it. Review and tell me how I did please?**


End file.
